Lusty Nights
by UnoDosTresCuatro
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots for the dirty minded out there. YES THERE IS ANOTHER STORY WITH THE SAME NAME AND CONTENT THAT WAS ALSO WRITTEN BY ME BUT I FORGOT THE PASSWORD SO THE ACCOUNT IS NOW PRETTY MUCH CLOSED! Rated M for graphic smut and sexual content


**AN: OK, I'm not usually this sort of person but I want to test my writing skills in different areas, so this story is completely LEMONS. Yes Lemons, I'm taking a walk on the wild side! It's only one-shots, with different pairings!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. Boring, I know!**

**Chapter 1: Bex Baxter and Joe Solomon**

The clock seemed to click even slower as Joe Solomon's lesson droned on. His voice was lower than usual, not filled with its usual passion for the subject but an underlying edge. It was something so masculine, so alluring and something I'd only ever heard on Grant's voice. It was infinitely sexy. Sure he was several years older than me, but I definitely liked the rugged kind and there was something about Joe Solomon that was so dangerous. Maybe it was the clean and fresh look he gave off that was so professional, or the slight hint of stubble running along his smooth yet angular jaw. Whatever it was, I felt more than anticipation whenever it was his lessons. I could barely contain my heart thumping.

His low voice continued to fill the classroom and I sighed at the hormonal things I could do to that guy. Several times my legs quivered in anticipation but the satisfaction never came. His warm, brown eyes swept over the classroom before settling on me and I bit my lip and tried to put the most interested face on that I could, whether I fooled him I don't actually know. His eyes continued to bore holes into my head before he continued speaking.

"Today, since we are half-way through a topic we are going to have a test." The class groaned; I included as he started to hand out test papers. 'Now's my time' I thought as he came closer. Slowly ever so subtly, I clamped my hands together in my lap and used my arms together, forcing my averaged sized breasts to pump up and spill out just a bit more. As he bent down to place my exam on the table in front of me, I saw his gaze flicker over them ever so slowly. After a couple of seconds, he turned his attention elsewhere but the rush of pleasure had already overtaken my groin.

The test went by briefly, I knew the answers anyway. I spent the rest of the time stealing glances at my hot Covert Operations teacher underneath my long and flirty eye lashes and several times caught him staring in my direction. With about five minutes to go, I decided to test him. When he wasn't looking I pulled my skirt up so it barely covered my rounded arse and then subtly knocked my pencil of the table behind me. I raised my hand for permission to retrieve it and when he nodded his head turned around and slipped nimbly of the stool. Making sure he had a full view of my derriere, I bent over and picked up the pencil. I quickly returned to my seat, slightly embarrassed by what my horny mind had brought me to doing. But it had worked. The smirk that graced Joe's lips and the quickening of his pulse were enough to tell me, he had seen what he was intended to.

The bell went not long after this for free period and one by one the students filed out of the classroom. When I came to the door however there was a long muscular arm blocking the way.

"Not you, Miss Baxter," he smirked at me "I want a word with you." He said smoothly. Damn! I was so in trouble! Once the students had filed out, he closed the door and sat on the desk in front of me whilst I stood.

"You're behaviour in class has been … interesting Miss Baxter," he started whilst leaning back in his chair. God he was sexy! I gulped and he smirked again. "You have been very … what's the word … naughty," he said slowly, seductively like the way a predator stalks his prey. "You need to be punished Baxter," no Miss this time and I raised an eyebrow.

His eyes were no longer warm and deep, they were clouded over with something (lust maybe?) as they roamed my body, taking in my curvy hips, long legs and full breasts.

"Punished?" I asked quietly, my voice coming out more like a squeak "what have I done?" This time Joe didn't answer straight away, instead he got up and walked around his desk until he was standing behind me. He leaned his head until his breath was tickling my neck causing the hairs there to stand on end and my skin to crackle with electricity. Slowly, cautiously so as to make me more curious he brushed his lips against the skin there and pressed closer to me so I could feel his solid abdominal muscles against my back. My eyes rolled back into my head and I could feel my breathing speed up. His hands slowly found there ways onto my arms and they stroked the length of my limbs up and down making my legs quiver in excitement.

"I think, you know full well what you've been doing," he whispered huskily against my neck and I struggled to maintain my focus "did you seriously think, your efforts wouldn't make me interested? Grant's a fool for not taking you and your sexy body sooner …" I sagged a little but maintained my upright position. Joe's hands stopped stroking my arms before moving them across my stomach and drifting them higher. The feel of this skin on skin contact made my groin burn and I was overcome with desire. Forgetting how wrong it was, not caring about the age difference, I turned around and crushed my lips to his mouth, grabbing his thick, shiny hair in fistfuls in my attempt to fill up my need for him. He responded with just as much enthusiasm, attacking my lips with same amount of pressure.

I bit his lower lip and he growled, sending my body on edge. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue across my lip and I willingly opened my mouth. At once he was exploring it with his tongue. I let him take over, I wanted to be pleasured not do the pleasuring. Quickly he walked forwards until my back hit a solid wall and he kept on pressing closer. I pulled away and started to kiss his neck, sucking, nibbling and planting tiny kisses on every bit of skin I could find. In the sensitive area behind his ear I bit him causing him to moan and grab my thigh hoisting it around his waist. With one sweep I licked him from the base of the neck to his chin and his body shuddered underneath me. Slowly, painfully slowly he started to move his hips against mine in circular motions and my legs almost came out from underneath me. The feeling of his growing erection so close to my folds was almost too much to bear.

He stopped the neck kisses to unbutton my blouse before throwing it on the floor, the whole time I could see, the look on his unwavering face: burning desire. I stopped his hands as they reached for my skirt and quickly made him take of his shirt. Trying not to hard to stare at the firmness of his muscles I ran my hand over the scars on his stomach and chest, he moaned slightly – a deep guttural moan from the back of his throat – and so, slowly I reached for the side zipper on my skirt and pulled it down as slowly as possible just to torture him .The look of impatience on his face was enough to speak of his lust as anything else. I flung the stupid piece of material aside, it was in the way after all and turned to face him. His burning gaze raked over my figure, at my waist, neck, legs, and breasts and groin hidden only by a push up bra and pair of ordinary knickers. He was frozen, transfixed and slowly I reached for the zipper on his trousers, but he batted my hand out of the way and pushed me to the floors, kissing the top of my boob and roaming my body with his hands. I felt alive, my body quivered with anticipation and my clit became increasingly moist as he continued. Slowly he pushed one of the bra cups down, releasing one bright and perky boob from its constraints. It bounced as it sprung up, it's nipples already firm and rosy pebbles. He ran his tongue over the sensitive nipple before grabbing it in his hand and massaging it in his firm palms. I groaned and gasped at the sensation and threw my head back against the cold floor. My chest rose and fell in time with my heart beats as he released my other boob before turning his attention to it.

He flicked my nipple and ran his tongue along its edge causing goose bumps to flare along my skin and my nipples to turn even more pink and erect. I'd never been more turned on in my life and then he ran his hands down my stomach towards my knickers. He rested his hand on the gusset and patted my clit through the material. I felt my vagina pulse and tighten as he drove me to the edge. Slowly he started to rub it sending tremors through my core, before removing my panties completely. With his index finger he started to stroke my folds making sure to be light around my entrance and applying pressure around the sensitive bundle of nerves causing my legs to shake and my vagina to pulse and tighten. He rubbed circles around my entrance before slowly pushing one long finger down the centre. I screamed as my body seemed to explode and a dazzling light clouded my vision leaving me in a state of ecstasy. He slowly withdrew his finger before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it seductively as if daring me to mess with him. He then plunged two fingers into my core without warning and I screamed as he repeatedly slammed them into me, stretching me inside and filling me.

By now the ground around was dripping wet.

"Please … please … harder, Joe, harder!" He followed my cries and fucked me with his fingers at an almost inhuman speed! I could feel my core muscles tightening, tingling and I came all over his fingers. My creamy cum dripped down his digits and he held them to my mouth for me to suck.

I pushed him off of me with greater strength than I thought I had. With a feline purr from the back of my throat, I swooped his trousers and boxers off with one stroke. His eyes now had a new edge to them which I couldn't place – fear maybe. Ha! He was scared of me! I turned my attention to the manhood in front of me. My eyes filled with wonderment at the sight: not a puny cock, yet not so big that I couldn't enjoy myself. Perfect. With a confident hand I grabbed it at the base, no longer nervous. It was firm underneath but the outside was soft and fleshy, and I stroked it from base to tip then back down again. Joe's entire frame gasped and moaned his mouth in an 'o' shape. I repeated this until pre-cum started to pour out of the tip, curious I stroked it and Joe moaned again.

"Just like that, Baxter," he gasped "give it like that." I was so turned on by his voice my core became even wetter than before. I'd never liked the idea of having a guy's cock shoved down my throat, but I was so horny at the moment I didn't care. I placed my mouth over the head and sucked. Hard. Joe's moans were enough to tell me I was doing good and so I took him further in until there was nothing left. His big cock filled my mouth so that he was all I could taste, I pulled back up before slamming back down. I began to bob my head up and down his dick coating with my saliva and the precum, it felt so good, I was addicted to the sensation. Joe's hand went to my hair forcing me down further and further on his cock.

"Yeah, suck my big dick slut," I moaned and he shivered "you like sucking my cock?" his dirty talk was turning me on so badly. I licked from base to tip before circling my tongue over the head. The result was instantaneous, Joe's dick started to shoot out jets of white creamy cum all over the place. Without waiting for a reaction he grabbed my hips and slammed me back against the floor, placing the head of his now re-hard dick against my entrance. He looked at me and the look in my eyes must have been confirmation to continue because he shunted his cock all the way in with a grunt.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" he shouted out loud. I screamed, and if it hadn't had been for the pleasure I would've cried. My skin was now sweaty and I wound my legs around Joe's lean frame. A wash of ecstasy so strong washed through my body and I shivered. Nothing would ever compare to his.

"Beg me to fuck you Baxter," I moaned I wanted his length so badly, I wanted him to take me hard.

"Please fuck me with your big cock! I need to feel you cum inside me, I want your hot dick so badly!"

Joe started to draw his dick out slowly, too slowly and when he was almost completely out he slammed it back in hitting my g-spot on the head. Once again I screamed, and he repeated gaining speed. The faster he pounded into me, the faster and harder my body shook until , I had trouble breathing. For hours we fucked on the floor of that classroom. I was so desperate to release, I'd never been more horny in my life. I thought that Joe would be tired but he was just as horny as I was and continued to pound my pussy with so much force that I screamed his name over and over again.

My vagina started to tighten around Joe's cock and the thrust against each other's hips were becoming harder because of the lack of space. I was close to coming. We both were. And we both knew it. Joe was varying strength and rhythm, keeping me on the edge constantly.

"Please … Please!" I screamed "Please make me cum!" Joe started to rub the bundle of nerves and that was all it took to push me over the edge sending me in to a spiral of pleasure. Pure, blinding pleasure. I could feel Joe's release in side of me as well as our cum combined in my tight pussy. He pulled his dick out and lay next to me panting.

"Not bad Baxter," he said a couple of minutes later "you're a natural!" I smiled at him gratefully, my crush had been fulfilled.

**Okay nothing like what I usually write but there you have it. I hope you enjoy it. I don't know if there will be other like it, I personally feel really weird and perverted now it's done!**


End file.
